


You're My Princess, I'm Sure Of It

by 5BPencil



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: TRANS!gee, also frank is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5BPencil/pseuds/5BPencil
Summary: "This is Prince Robert, he is known for being the prince, partying and his promiscuity." joked the brunette. Though the rumour corrected him."Just call me Bert." grinned the prince holding out his hand."Call me Gee." answered the girl, placing her satin covered hand in the prince's.Based on a tumblr post suggesting Cinderella being a trans woman, therefore explaining the odd shoe size and her step mother denying any other woman living in her house.





	

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Cinderella. Her evil step mother and two step sisters treated her poorly. They would use her as a housekeeper; make her cook, clean, repair and even sift cinders. Her step sisters called her Cinderella, mocking her for the cinders she had to take, but her step mother would insist on calling her by her birth name, Gerard. She was not picky about her name but it was her step mother treating her like a boy was what saddened her. Though her step mother was contradictious in some ways like giving Cinderella old clothes of her older sibling Lindsey instead of buying boy clothes but that was kind of a favor that came out of her stinginess. 

Her step sisters, Lindsey and Jamia, were not always bad to her, not because of the same reason at least. At first they were actually very good with her when their mother wasn't around but that changed a while into their teenage years. Cinderella remembered fond memories like them dressing her up and doing her hair like a doll. There was even a time they sneaked her out in a nice dress of Lindsey's to see a fair in town. Every guy they encountered asked whose daughter she was and women invited Gee to meet their sons. But she sadly lied to them in fear of her step mother finding out. 

Jamia and Lindsey seemed off that day on their way back home and their attitude towards Gee changed after that day's events. They would no longer count her in as a partner in crime or even a playmate and that saddened Cinderella more than being held as a housekeeper in her own father's house.

Gee also had a little brother named Mikey but he wanted to become a sailor and went overseas with their father so she had nobody. She was nobody. 

It was another day in her overly monotonous life she was picking her sister's dirty clothes to wash when she heard them talking about the ball. The king was throwing a ball and every girl in the state was invited. It was organized for Prince Robert to find a spouse. 

Rumours about the prince got out of hand a while back when he'd spend his day and night drinking and celebrating anything and everything with his friends (Gee couldn't blame the prince, she'd do the same if given the chance) So him maintaining a relationship and getting married did not seem possible soon and the king took the matters into his hand. To make the marriage look like his son's own decision, old man told his son to choose a wife in the ball. 

Gee stopped her work and dreamed of marrying the prince. She'd never seen him but heard about his cute looks and wild ideas of fun and the picture in her head was making her smile like an idiot when she heard her step mother shout her name. 

Turned out the fate, or just her bitchy step mother really, had other plans for her. She was not to go to the ball. Her step mother did not say exactly that but gave Cinderella so many works, it was not even possible for her to lift her head from them.

When everyone left for the ball, Gee felt as sad as she had the day her mother died. She wanted a way out of her life, she did not want to endure this anymore. She thought of running away and joining a parade or something but quickly stopped her daydreaming to get back to the homework. 

She thought for a moment that she was hallucinating or something when she saw sparkling in front of her eyes. She knelt down on the floor she was cleaning and waited for it to pass. But with the glitter dissipating, a boy appeared in the air. A quite angelic looking one with a glittery pink wand in his hand. 

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing poor Gee could voice. 

"Tsk, tsk young lady. Such foul mouth doesn't suit you. Let me be the one to ask. What the fuck?"

Gee opened her mouth to say something but it was like she lost her voice so whatever she thought was lost in the air. 

"Okay, okay. I'll introduce myself first. I am Frank The Fairy Boy. You must have heard of a fairy grandmother in local tales but I've taken this position after my granny decided to retire. I'm new and shit but I can help. And I would love to help! So now, you tell, what are you doing here in such a night? Shouldn't you be at that ball like every other girl of the country?" He brought his hand to one side of his mouth as if telling a secret "You'd stand a higher chance than any other girl, believe me."

"I- I can't go." Whispered Cinderella looking around herself, the house was mess. "I want to go but..." She bowed her head down, her sentence hanging in the air. 

"Why couldn't you go?" 

"I've got to clean."

"Is that all?"

"And do the laundry, and sift cinders, and -"

Frank The Fairy Boy raised his hand. "Okay, okay. I can take care of these, sweetcheeks." Just drawing circles with the tip of his magic wand, he did all the homework Gee would spend hours on.

Gee was in awe by the awesomeness of it but still the girl's cheeks got red because of the nickname.

"Is there any other reason you can't go to the ball? Frank got off the air and stood in front of Gee, holding out his free hand to help her stand up. 

Gee got up and the boy went back to his levitated state. "Uh, I also don't have anything to wear. I thought of wearing a dress of my deceased mother's but it needs working on and-"

"A ha! I know what would look good on you." Frank pointed his wand in Cinderella's direction and the girl's raggy outfit turned to a dark green sateen gown, her shoulder length dark hair all curly. 

"What about a black dress? One with laces and red roses and stuff?" Asked the girl. 

"What about black lipstick? I mean I'm not a styling director or anything but honey, you're not going to a ritual in the graveyard. It's a ball. The prince is expected to choose a wife and your pretty eyes would outstand in that dress is all I'm saying." The boy folded his arms and smiled charmingly. 

Gee wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss his little nose but kept her affectionate gestures to her own self since it could piss him off and she did not want to miss this opportunity that came to her feet. Her feet. She did not have any shoes to go with that dress. Well, she did not have any other than his father's old ones. So she shyly, for some reason she couldn't fathom, asked the boy for shoes. "But can they not be high heeled? I'm not used to them, I could injure myself or something." Though she did not think she'd do anything other than standing aside and watching people dance. 

"I'd not make them high heeled anyway. You're a good two inches taller than the prince himself." Said The Fairy Boy but added when he saw Gee looking down "Not that he'd mind. It's just..." He hurriedly turned the girl's old shoes into glass slippers to make her happy again. 

Cinderella forgot it already looking at her see through shoes shining like diamonds at her feet. Her bigger than average feet were seen but in a cute, slender way in them. She hoped she wouldn't break them or something with her not-so-petite figure. She started walking with care but turned back when Frank started to laugh. "What?" She asked. 

"Nothing, nothing." shrugged the boy. "We should get you a carriage, right?" 

"Yeah, I've got that broom, you know, if you could fly it-" 

Frank couldn't contain his laughter this time. He hardly managed to talk and told Cinderella to bring him a pumpkin.

Gee couldn't believe she kept making a fool of her own self so often and her face got all red. Not wanting to be teased for it, she ran to get a pumpkin.

When she was back at the point she first saw The Fairy Boy, he was not around. She was about to panic when he came with a jar containing grasshoppers. "Now, my beautiful lady, all we need is a couple of rats."

Cinderella left the pumpkin there and went to the rat trap. Hoping there to be mice in it, mentally cursing herself for setting them free the day before. Luckily she found two and took them to Frank. 

In a few seconds Cinderella had a pumpkin carriage with two horses and a well-dressed driver. She did not know how to thank the boy. She started rambling but Frank The Fairy Boy shooed her to the carriage and warned her that the spell would break when clock hit 12 o'clock.

When she arrived at the palace, Gee was nervous about the spell breaking. She grew to like her new dress and she wished she could keep it forever. 

Gee got in a grand hall where there were lots of beautiful girls. Some pranced to show themselves off, some were pushed to the front by their mothers. Cinderella looked around to see her step mother but it was too crowded. Still fearing she'd be noticed by the bitch, Gee stood by a giant door and started to eavesdrop people's conversations. She was not interested in palace scandals or anything, she just wanted to know where the prince was. What Frank said about her having a high chance at prom started to intrigue her under the glorious dome of the hall. 

Bored of the usual grapevines, Gerard started looking at a painting. She used to dream of becoming an artist when she was little so any type of art mesmerised her. She was lost in the beautiful scenery when she heard a male voice right behind her. 

It was a short, brunette guy with beady eyes and sweet looking lips. Too bad Cinderella didn't hear what he said. "Um, sorry. What?" questioned the girl politely. 

"Are you into art?" The man gestured at the painting in front of them. 

"Yeah, I love art. I mean, I don't understand much but, I'm an admirer to say the least." Gerard hated herself for losing her speaking ability around people but everyone in the room was looking at them and she couldn't just speak. 

"The same!" The guy in flamboyant clothes jumped in the air. I used to draw and paint, too. But, you know, stuff like monsters, dragons et cetera." 

Gee couldn't believe she was having this conversation with the prince.

"Hey, hey Jepha boy!" Said another male voice (but a higher one).

Gerard turned to see a cute guy, neither blonde nor brunette but something in between with piercing blue eyes and a mischievous grin. And more glamourous clothes. And a crown. 

Gee felt stupid for mistaking a random guy for the prince and blushed and then felt even more stupid for blushing. 

"Oh, I was thinking of introducing you two, man." answered the one named Jepha with a genuine smile. 

"Go on then." spoke who Gee assumed was Prince Robert.

"This is Prince Robert, he is known for being the prince, partying and his promiscuity." joked the brunette. Though the rumour corrected him.

"Just call me Bert." Grinned the prince holding out his hand. 

"Call me Gee."answered the girl, placing her satin covered hand in the prince's. 

Bert kissed her hand softly and without leaving it, proposed to dance. 

All througout the ball, prince did not land his gaze on anybody else. They danced until they were tired. Once they stopped dancing, they decided to get away from everyone's sight. 

Cinderella was so happy she couldn't believe the occurrences. She thought she'd meet the king but it was even better. They were in the courtyard, making out against a wall. She hoped she was doing it right. Though the prince's body language said she was great. They were quite getting into it and she was thinking how things were too good to be true when the clock started to strike.

 

Then Gee remembered what she forgot during the mind blowing night. She had to leave before it was midnight. The spell was going to break and she was going to be that beggar-looking girl with raggy clothes and funny shoes. 

The clock was at it's fourth strike when Gerard pulled Robert's hands off her waist and started running away in the direction she first came from. 

Prince took after her but he was kind of tipsy from the booze he did not even remember taking into his body so he couldn't catch her. 

One of Cinderella's glass shoes fell from her foot but she didn't dare even looking back at it. She ran and ran and ran. Long after everything turning back to normal, she was finally home. 

Her rationaity told her to stop hoping for more and just cherishing the time she had spent with the prince, that there wouldn't be more to it. 

Bur rationaity could also not explain Frank The Fairy Boy or her pumpkin carriage so she kept that tiny hope in her chest. 

Days followed as they did before the ball. Dull and tiring, killing that hope in Gee's heart each day a little bit more. 

The only difference in their house was her two step sisters bitching about the ball night and the beautiful mysterious girl who stole the prince. Cinderella was tempted to confess a thing or two to them but she could really never prove anything and she did not need any more nicknames so she kept quiet and listened to the rumours.

Gee guessed plenty of people in the country talked about her. But what she was curious about was the prince himself. Did he, too, think of her? Would he recognize her in her second-hand, worn-out clothes? 

While Cinderella was going between waiting for another miraculous appearance from Frank The Fairy Boy and contemplating whether everything was a product of her imagination or not, she heard her step mother telling her daughters about the biggest news since the declaration of the ball. Prince was searching for the mysterious girl everywhere. Hearing this made Gee's heart flutter.

She decided to try her best to be recognized by the prince so she took a bath and braided her moisty hair tightly so it would look kind of curly when she needed it. And, well, it was all she could do other than hoping. Honestly. 

Her step mother had been waiting for it with her daıghters when the door finally knocked. On the doorway were two well-dressed men, one holding a box. Prince Robert introduced himself and explained shortly how he was searching for the lady he met at the ball and that the only thing he had of her was a glass slipper so he wanted to try it on every single women in the kingdom until he found her. 

Cinderella had never thought dropping one of her slippers while running would come in handy like that. She was also a little bit hurt at the fact that the prince would recognize her from her feet but she let it slide to the back of her head and pulled the ties off her short braids. 

Gee watched her step sisters trying it on. Jamia's feet were small, like the rest of her body. Gee wasn't worried about her but she and Lindsey were close at height and weight and her feet too could be as big as Gee's. So she held her breath when Lindsey tried it on. She feared it would fit. But when the prince politely asked if there were any other women in the house, she felt relaxed. Untill, that is, her step mother answered no, said that there were no other women in there. 

Gee decided to be brave for once and stand up for herself because nobody else would. She went ahead saying with a hopefully assuring voice. "You forgot about me, mom! I'd like to try it on, please" she added with a smile at the prince's direction. 

"Nevermind him, your highness." said her step mother with a stern look thrown in Gee's direction.

Cinderella stood in front of Prince Robert, ignoring her step mother because so was doing the prince. 

With no words, the blue eyed man got on one knee and placed the shiny glass slipper on the brunette's foot. Two of them smiled to each other while everyone else was in shock. 

While still on his knee, the prince took out a little box and asked Gee to marry her. 

Her step mother was torn between trying to provoke it or asking the princess-to-be forgiveness. 

Cinderella decided it was better to reveal some things sooner than later and said "Um, there is something you need to know before... I was born with boy devices." 

The prince's smile didn't so much even halter as he spoke. "I fell in love with your smile, your eyes' shine and the part of your personality I had the chance to see. Your genitals are not a priority. So I'm asking again, my lady. Will you marry me?" 

Things went easy on Gee after that. She got married to the prince shortly after. She forgave her step mother and step sisters. Also Prince Robert gave up on his promiscuity and they partied their twenties away together. When they were expected to give the king grandchildren, well, it was when Frank The Fairy Boy made an appearance again.


End file.
